A Pink Christmas
by SakuraGaara
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura find out that Christmas is best spent together.


SG: Hey everybody

SG: Hey everybody! I'm pretty sure I gonna go back and either delete a bunch of my stories so decide if they are good enough for a rewrite! As you all can see I have decided to rewrite A Pink Christmas even though it's April… oh an regular disclaimer applied to al things I don't own!

--

Sakura sighed as she set up her Christmas tree. The colorful, all most too cheery lights pretty much mocked her in the semi darkness of her apartment. The reminder that she was once again going to be spending Christmas alone. Yeah she was going to hang out with her friends but she really wanted to share the special season with someone else. She tucked a couple of loose strands of her pink hair behind her ears as she straightened up to take a look at her tree. She grimaced as she once again came to the conclusion that it was far too cheery for her mood at the moment. She unplugged the tree deciding that it didn't need to be on while she was out. Her mood becoming fouler with every second ticking by, she grabbed her coat and keys and stormed out the door, slamming it as she went.

She figured that a nice walk would calm her down but she was wrong. Almost as soon as she stepped out of the building Lee appeared in front of her dropping annoying hints of them spending Christmas alone. She walked with him behind her for about 10 minutes without him shutting up. The pressure built in Sakura's head until she literally snapped. Turning slowly to face Lee with a seemingly happy smile plastered to her face, she threw a chakra enhanced punch towards Lee's face. The poor boy went through more than 6 trees before he stopped flying. Sakura stomped toward him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I swear to god, if you don't leave me alone you will have a very unpleasant Christmas." The threat was uttered in a menacing voice that almost made Lee pee his pants. He nodded vigorously through a black eye and many bruises. Sakura straightened and continued on her walk leaving a battered and bruised Lee behind her.

--

Sasuke cursed Naruto for leaving him with paying for the 97 bowls of ramen the hyperactive blonde ninja had consumed. He left the money on the counter and walked away. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he made his way back to the Uchiha Compound to spend yet another holiday alone. Buried in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention when he walked into a fuming pink haired kunoichi. He caught her right before she hit the ground, his hand on her waist. Said kunoichi was already angry that she had walked into someone but was even more infuriated to see the person she had walked into. She pried herself away from him and took a few steps back to glare at him. Unbelievably, Sasuke was becoming uncomfortable with the intense hateful stare directed at him, regardless of how many times he had delivered them to others, more specifically her.

"And just why are you staring at me like that?" he asked his tone the same. Cold and expressionless. She continued to stare at him hatefully until she answered.

"You're the only here to glare at so why not." Her tone was icy and angry. She started to walk past him until he grabbed her wrist effectively pulling her in the other direction. She protested until she resentfully followed him to where ever he was going. She couldn't mistake the fact he simply wanted her to walk with him. Amazingly, Sasuke started the conversation.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked. Sakura snorted.

"You try walk around the village with Lee behind you saying that he loves you nonstop."

"Ah."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."

"See ya."

Sakura climbed the stairs in a slightly happier mood and unlocked her door. She turned on the lights and saw the unlit tree. She immediately decided she was going to have to burn the damn thing.

--

Christmas Day

Everyone sat inside Sakura's apartment opening presents well before dawn. Sakura's gifts consisted of a white silk kimono with a water fall design in the corner with cherry blossoms falling from Ino, some food coupons from Chouji, a new shogi board from Shikamaru, new weapons from Tenten and Neji, another kimono made of black silk with falling cherry blossoms in a corner from Hinata and a new katana with her name inscribe on the cool metal from Naruto. The only one left was from Sasuke. Sasuke went up to her a said he would give it to her when the others were asleep. She nodded smiling slightly. It was about another hour before everyone else slept except for Sakura and Sasuke. Blushing, Sasuke handed her a small package. Before opening it she reached behind her and passed a package to Sasuke. He opened it silently and stared at it in disbelief. It was Kusanagi ( sorry if I spelled it wrong!!) newly repaired. The others had said it was damaged beyond repair, but somehow she had fixed it. Sakura began to open hers smiling at the look on Sasuke's face. She pulled out a delicate chain on which hung a single pink steel cherry blossom pendant. She looked up to find him staring at her. She put it on and leaned on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked up and the gap between their faces closed when Sasuke captured Sakura's lips with his own. They separated, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Sakura."

--

Well there ya go! Was the re write better than the original? Please tell me! Now read and review no jutsu! Or Sasuke dies!


End file.
